Everything I've Always Wanted To Say
by Elisa Stantz
Summary: Keith invites his sis Carlee who grew up around his friends to train w/ them. What will happen? Will she ever find love, with the one guy she wants? The one she dreamt of when she was younger, will he ever realize what she feels? Will they gain a new mmbr
1. Chapter 1

Here's Everything I've Always Wanted To Say

Here's Everything I've Always Wanted To Say

Chapter 1: It's Just A Little Crush

"You're fifteen minutes late!" a kind of bossy voice replied, as I: soon-to-be twenty-one-year-old Carlee Anders quickly took my seat. I quickly tied back my hair, and tried to settle into my seat as if I was right on time. The bossy voice belonged to my older brother: Keith, who happened to be the leader of the Voltron force… and he was letting me stay and train with them for a while – no idea how long though. I felt my face flush wildly, as I looked up at my brother. The other's: Pidge, Hunk, Sven and Lance were sitting in their seats waiting – and I focused all my attention on not looking over at the guys. Honestly, I grew up right in front of their eyes… so I don't think it was surprising when I found myself crushing badly on Lance. Ever since I was younger, Lance and I became quite tight as friend's… and as I got older – we got closer and grew apart at the same time. Weird, isnt it? I mean, we could still talk about everything… but sometimes things he did annoyed the hell out of me, like calling me kidd-o! To a point, I could put up with him calling me that … but honestly I wanted him to see the me I had become.

"What's the excuse this time?" Pidge asked. I bit my lip, and didn't dare look at any of them – not even Keith.

"Tell us." Sven replied, his accent coming on thicker. Keith glanced down at me, and sighed.

"Overslept again?" Keith demanded. I nodded, because there was no way in hell I was telling them the real reason. The real reason I was late, was all to me trying to find the right outfit to wear to hopefully impress Lance after our sparring lessons. That was a laugh, I thought to myself… because it always seemed like I was invisible. The ruckus died down, and Keith began his normal training routine – which had us paired up with a partner to practice sparring. Every new lesson, he paired me up with a new partner… yesterday it was Sven. The day before that, was Hunk (and I have the brusies to prove it)… and before that was Pidge. The week before, it was Keith… so I guess it was about time that Lance was my partner, right?

"I believe this time, you'll pair up with Lance." Keith stated. Sven and Pidge paired up, which left Hunk and Keith… and I bit my lip nervously. I sat in my seat, and didn't move a muscle. Keith walked over, and tapped a foot impatiently.

"Get a move on it, sis." Keith said, and I slowly got up. Sven elbowed Hunk, and they watched me slowly walk towards Lance.

"How old is she, now?" Pidge asked, as he glanced over.

"Going to be twenty-one, in a few days." Sven replied, as he noticed the slight flush on my cheeks. I bowed, and Lance bowed back – and then we took our stances.

"Hold it!" Keith snapped.

"We didn't even start yet, and you're already telling us to stop?" Lance asked, as he looked at Keith.

"Go easy on her, ok? She's still getting used to this." Keith stated. I scoffed, and Sven laughed.

"You think she's going to allow that?" Sven said, as he stood with Hunk. Pidge and Hunk shrugged, before looking back at us.

"I promise, kidd-o… I'll go easy on you." Lance joked.

"Two words, Lance. Bite me." I retorted. A smirk worked it's way onto his face, and the other's stopped to watch us. Keith grimaced, and knew I was trying to prove myself even more now.

"That's five words." Lance joked. I rolled my eyes, and swung my leg out. Lance grabbed it, and held me upside down.

"One, tip… don't rush into it." Lance stated. I swung my hand out, and it connected with his stomach. It didn't really phase him, and I was still hanging upside down.

"Let her go." Keith said, and Lance put me down gently. I silently walked back to my seat, and just sat there. My spirit was crushed, and so was my pride. I took out my books, and determinedly ignored them.

"Talk to her." Keith said. Lance sat down on my desk, and I ignored him.

"Kidd-o,"

"For your information, my name is Carlee… not kidd-o. I'm not ten years old, anymore." I snapped, and quickly grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room.

They all watched me go, and Keith caught on.

"Oh, no." Keith muttered, and started to go after me. Sven elbowed Lance in the stomach, and he watched Keith go after me. Nobody said a word, and suddenly something dawned on Lance.

"Isn't her birthday coming up?" Lance asked, with a smile.

"Yes. I don't think, she's going to forgive you that easily, though." Pidge said, and the other two agreed. Lance crossed his arns over his chest, and sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just used to calling her that. I didn't think she'd mind it." Lance said.

"She's turning into a lovely, young woman." A voice spoke. They all turned, and there stood my two best girl friend's: Victoria and Allura. Lance's eyes widened in shock, and realized that Allura was right.

"I keep forgetting, that she's not a kid anymore…" Lance said, whistling to himself.

"Not to mention, you're kind of dumb. Honestly, do you have to have it broadcasted for you?! She's got a huge crush on you, Lance!" Victoria stated.

"She…" Lance started to say, and his jaw dropped. Recognition dawned on him, and he felt his face flush slightly. The guys laughed, and pointed out his flush.

"Awe…. Does someone share those feeling's too?" Hunk joked. Lance flushed even more, and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah… make jokes. Laugh." Lance huffed, and headed towards his room – which happened to be across from mine.

"Stop laughing at him." Allura replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can't Lose what You Never Had

Chapter 2: Can't Lose what You Never Had

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with tears running down my face.

"Sis?" Keith asked, as he stood outside my door.

"Go away." I said, and turned on my side. Keith opened the door, and sat down on the chair next to the bed. My other brother Gobo, had just come in and shut the door. He sat on the other side of the bed, and glanced at me and then at Keith.

"Is she ok?" Gobo asked.

"Her pride is shot, as well as her spirit." Keith said.

"What happened?" Gobo asked.

"I paired her up with Lance, and I'm not quite sure what exactly happened… but she's angry. All I know, is that she's got feeling's for him."

"Oh." Gobo replied.

"Sis, honestly… you can't be mad at him. We've watched you grow up, and well… sometimes it just takes longer to see that you're not the same little girl you were before. He'll catch on." Keith said, as footsteps stopped outside of the door.

"Yeah, sure he will. When that happens, he better not expect anything." I muttered, and my brothers sighed. The sound of the door across from my room opened, and slammed shut.

"Great. I'll be back." Keith stated, and went out. Keith knocked on Lance's door, and a loud riff of music blared loudly.

"Lance?!" Keith shouted.

"Leave me alone." Lance shouted back. I stared at the wall, and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

"Sis?" Gobo asked. I hadn't answered, and he tapped me gently. A second later, he realized I was asleep and went out.

"Any luck with Lance?" Gobo asked. Keith shook his head, and peered inside my room.

"She's asleep."

"How in hell can she sleep with this racket?" Keith asked.

"Simple, because she's always been in the room across from Lance." Gobo replied. Keith and Gobo headed back into the training room, and caught up with the rest of them. An hour later, the music had stopped… and Lance opened his door to see if they had gone away. Silently, he titptoed into my room and sat down in the chair that Keith had just occupied. Gently, he reached out his hand and touched mine. All the thoughts he had, were parading around his mind… and tearing him apart.

"You think that I haven't noticed you, but I definitely have. I know you're not ten anymore, and I'm sorry for calling you kidd-o. Baby, I…" Lance started to say, but stopped. All the feeling's he felt, were buried so deep that he was starting to let the fear and doubt build.

"I love you, Carlee." Lance whispered, and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I smiled, and turned over on my stomach – still asleep. The stress of training, and school were catching up to me… as well as the stress from my crushing on Lance. I slept through training, through dinner, and finally someone came to wake me up. I opened an eye, and glanced at the clock. I jumped up, and started for the door when I realized I had slept through a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wishing on Every Star

Chapter 3: Wishing on Every Star

I quickly ran a brush through my hair, and rushed out the door – and accidently knocked Lance down. Dishes and food went flying up in the air, and onto his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Lance." I said, and helped him up. As I helped him up, he chuckled.

"It's alright, Carlee. Sleep well?" Lance asked, as he smiled. I bit my lip, and wondered if the kiss on the cheek was real… or a dream.

"Apparently, very well." I replied, as I grabbed a broom from my room and swept up the mess.

"I'll go get you something from the kitchen." Lance said, and I nodded. The thought of getting a kiss from Lance, was too much – and I tried to focus on something else.

"Evening, sleepyhead." Pidge said, as he walked past to go to his room.

"Evening, Pidge." I replied, and went back into my room and sat down at my desk. I took out a notebook, and began to write furiously. I finished scribbling in my notebook, and was about to hide it when Lance came back in carrying a tray with food and a drink. I grabbed another chair from the closet, and set it next to mine. I sat eating, while he sat next to me and I caught his eyes wander to the notebook.

"Don't even," I said, and he smirked.

"Why? Are you hiding something from me?" Lance asked.

"No. Yes." I said, nervously. My thoughts, dreams, and wishes were all written down in that notebook – as well as a bunch of poems and lyrics that I had worked on.

"Which is it, babe?" Lance asked.

"D-d-d-did you just call me babe?" I asked, stunned. Lance grinned, and nodded.

"Any objections?" Lance asked. I shook my head, a little confused… but now I knew it wasn't a dream.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, as I stopped eating. I put my fork down, and looked up at him.

"Ever since you were little, you could always talk to me. Shouldn't be any different now, believe me."

"When I was asleep, did you say you love me and kiss me on the cheek?" I asked, unsure of his reaction. I glanced down, and then back up at him, and he looked a little shocked… but otherwise happy.

"Yes, I did tell you I love you… and I did kiss you on the cheek." Lance replied. I smiled, and he smiled back too.

Seeing that I was still in shock, he gently touched my shoulder.

"And you're take on it?" Lance whispered, as he moved his chair closer to mine. I looked into his eyes, and saw a mischievious twinkle and knew he was going to do something.

"I…" I started to say, and wasn't sure I knew how to answer that question. I really wanted to tell him all I felt, but how? His right hand was still on my shoulder, while his other arm was around my shoulder.

"I'll sit here forever, until you tell me."


End file.
